1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a resonator element, a resonator, an electronic device, an electronic apparatus, and a moving object.
2. Related Art
In a small information device, such as a hard disk drive (HDD), a mobile computer, or an IC card, or a mobile communication apparatus, such as a mobile phone, a smart phone, or a tablet terminal, an electronic device, such as a resonator or an oscillator, has been widely used as a device for providing a timing signal or a synchronizing signal.
A device in which a resonator element is accommodated in a package has been known as the resonator or the oscillator (for example, see JP-A-2002-141770). The resonator element disclosed in JP-A-2002-141770 includes a base portion, two vibrating arms which protrude from a base portion so as to be parallel to each other, and a supporting arm which protrudes from the base portion and is disposed between the two vibrating arms, in order to reduce the overall length of the resonator element and to reduce a size.
However, in the resonator element disclosed in JP-A-2002-141770, when the dimensions of the base portion (the width of the base portion in the direction in which the vibrating arm protrudes) are reduced to 40 μm in order to further reduce the size, the Q-value is significantly reduced to 4,639.